


why are you hesitating so much?

by noljagolcha (daelighthwi)



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, but i havent seen enough of donghyun to know his full personality???, honestly daeyeol's probably really done with everything, i think i accidentally made donghyun ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelighthwi/pseuds/noljagolcha
Summary: It's very hard being the leader of Golden Child. Daeyeol tries his best (sometimes with a little help from his brother).





	why are you hesitating so much?

Over the course of his life, Daeyeol's seen plenty of weird things, to the point where he's quite desensitized to strange occurrences. It's bound to happen when you have Sungyeol as an older brother. 

And although it requires a whole lot of weirdness to take him aback, he's never quite seen something as weird as this before. "Bomin, what's that?"

Bomin stares at Daeyeol innocently. "It's a cream puff. Do you want one, hyung?"

"No, Bomin, not that." Daeyeol side-eyes the goat (that is calmly chewing on Jangjun's shoe) standing in the middle of the dorm living room. "I mean, what exactly is a _goat_  doing in here?"

To Bomin's credit, as he tugs on the leash, he looks a little baffled when he stares at the goat. "I don't know." He looks at Daeyeol. "I wanted to give it to- oh, hyung!" Bomin skirts around Daeyeol's tall frame and stands in front of Donghyun who has just come back from dance practice. He clasps his hands hopefully in front of his chest and beams, tugging the goat along with him. "Hyung, I got you something." 

Donghyun pauses in the doorway, pulling off his socks with one hand, and looks up at Bomin. "Oh? What?" 

Bomin holds out the leash proudly with the innocence of a ten-year-old. "I got you a pet goat! Do you like him?"

The goat bleats and Donghyun stares at it. He raises an eyebrow at Bomin and pointedly ignores Daeyeol's frantic waving at the back and silent-screams to accept the present, no matter how he'd acquired it or how weird it is. "A goat," Donghyun snorts, "Really, Bomin?" 

Bomin shakes his head frantically. "Not just any goat," he insists, "It's a special goat. It's the one from before!"

 

( _Understanding dawns upon Daeyeol. Last week, on their way to Music Bank, their particular van had taken a wrong turn, which had ended up in half of Golden Child getting stranded at a goat farm, of all places. One particular baby goat took a shine to Donghyun, continuously nudging his hands for affectionate pets and kept crying out when their manager had finally shown up to bring them to the music show._

_Daeyeol remembers clearly the upset look on Donghyun's face as they made their way to the music show after the encounter with the goat and he remembers Jangjun's complaints about Bomin talking to himself and being up to no good. Evidently, the maknae was planning to buy a goat._ )

 

"We can't keep the goat," Daeyeol finds himself saying, quickly interrupting Donghyun before he can reject Bomin's present and hurt his feelings. Donghyun looks slightly peeved and a little confused as to why Daeyeol wouldn't let him answer, but Bomin's face falls. 

"Oh," He says sadly, "Sorry hyung." He sniffles, hand holding the leash dropping to his side. "I'll go and find a way to return him, or something." The leash falls to the ground and Bomin retreats dejectedly into his room, leaving the goat to run off and continue eating Jangjun's sneaker.

When the door closes with a soft 'click', Donghyun whirls on Daeyeol with all the anger he can muster in all 172cm of his body. "Daeyeol hyung, isn't that a bit too much?" He picks up the baby goat by its stomach and it bleats in his face. Donghyun settles it in his arms comfortably and leaves to his own room, but not before giving Daeyeol the dirtiest look he can muster. 

Honestly, at this point, Daeyeol isn't even sure what he's done wrong. He swears by the fact that he hasn't done anything, just let the news out to Bomin before Donghyun could. 

Sungyoon walks by and pauses briefly, holding a glass of water in his hands. "Is...that Jangjun's shoe?" He pauses as he surveys the damage wrecked by the baby goat. "What happened, hyung?" 

Daeyeol sighs loudly. "Sungyoon," he begins, staring at the general direction Donghyun disappeared to, "Am I a bad leader?" 

"No," Sungyoon replies, scratching his head with his free hand. "A little hard to handle at times, but not a bad leader."

Daeyeol doesn't say anything else. He's too busy thinking about how he's going to have to convince their managers that keeping a pet goat is a good idea and how he's going to ensure that the other kids do not kill the goat (or Bomin might cry and Donghyun will sulk).

 

==>★<==

 

"Yah, Daeyeol, what's this I hear about a goat?" Sungyeol asks as Golden Child files into the dorm. He's lounging on the sofa uninvited, eating out of their secret stashes of snacks  _again_.

"A goat?" Jangjun all but yells, sidling up to Daeyeol's side. "Hyung, a goat? Are we going to meet one?" 

Daeyeol winces at the sheer volume, pushing Jangjun away with a single hand and doesn't answer him, choosing instead to stare pointedly at Bomin, who doesn't dare to meet his gaze. He turns to Donghyun next, staring at him sternly, but Donghyun holds the eyecontact defiantly, as if daring him to make him give up the pet goat (that he'd named Gummy. He'd also managed to bribe Joochan into helping him smuggle more vegetables into the dorm for said pet goat.)

He's actually quite surprised no one had heard the goat bleating in the middle of the night. He can understand if it's Jaehyun, the boy wouldn't be able to catch on to the fact that they have an actual goat in the dormitory even if it walked right in front of them and began chewing on Jangjun's other shoe. 

Which it actually does. 

Sungyeol looks like he's about to have a fit. "What?" He complains, throwing the potato chips in his hand in the air. Donghyun dashes to catch it before it can fall on the ground and Gummy can eat any of it. "That's completely unfair, Infinite were never allowed to have pets, or I would have gotten a monkey!"

Bomin grins at Donghyun. "Hyung, so that's where it went?" 

By now, Donghyun has handed the bag of potato chips to an unwilling Joochan and has rushed to pick his pet goat up before Jangjun can terrorise it with his shouts of joy. " _She_ ," Donghyun corrects, stroking the soft fur between Gummy's ears, "Yeah, she's mine." He glares at Jangjun. "Hyung, that means she's off-limits for you. Completely." 

"Aw," Jangjun whines, "Youngtaek! Donghyun's being mean to me!" 

"It's his goat," Youngtaek says dismissively from where he's taking off his jacket. "He decides what to do with it, Jangjun hyung. We don't get to choose." 

"How did the managers even agree to this?" Sungyeol adds on unhelpfully, only serving to rile up a whiny Jangjun even more. 

"I don't know," Daeyeol says, glaring even harder at Donghyun who stares back unabashedly. 

 

( _"Hyungnim," Daeyeol begins hesistantly, "There's a favour I need to ask of you. It's about Bomin."_

_"Does this concern Donghyun?" Their manager asks, and then shakes his head. "Wait, it probably is. That's why you're coming to me. Has Donghyun finally either accepted Bomin's affection or has he killed him?"  
_

_"Nothing of that sort," Daeyeol says, "It's a bit more complicated than that. A bit furrier too."_

_"Is it the goat that Bomin made me buy?" The manager sighs, not looking up from his phone screen. "Even if it's taken a dump all over the floor, I'm still not returning it."_

_Daeyeol's fidgeting stills. "You... know about the goat?" He replays the manager's words over again in his head, one part standing out in particular. "You..._ bought the goat for Bomin _?"_

_"Of course," their manager says, putting down his phone (finally) and looks at Daeyeol exasperatedly. "The kid was looking at me with so much hope; what do you expect me to do? Besides, Donghyun was glaring at me from across the room. I don't have a death wish." )_

 

"I want a raccoon!" Jangjun shouts, bouncing around the house. "Hyung, buy me one!" He pleads Sungyeol, "I'll like, help Sunggyu hyung do his chores so you don't have to!" 

"You maniac," Sungyeol chortles, "Why would I buy you a raccoon? I'm buying a monkey for myself first!" 

"Hyung, you don't need a monkey," Donghyun cuts in, eyes sparkling with mischief, "Daeyeol hyung should suffice." 

"Yah, Kim Donghyun," Daeyeol seethes playfully, "Watch it. I would give your goat to Jangjun in a heartbeat." He ignores Jangjun's following wail of " _Hyung, please do!_ " and relishes in the way Donghyun pulls a face but makes no more snide comments. 

"The managers know," Joochan says, sighing in relief. "Great, I can start eating chicken again and stop pretending that I'm trying to become a vegetarian." 

"Who in the world got you this goat?" Jaeseok says, feeding Gummy a carrot stick. 

Donghyun shifts her weight in his arms and beams widely, eyes curving into crescent moons. "Bominnie did," he says, looking fondly at the goat in his arms, "Isn't she cute?" Bomin's chest puffs out at the indirect praise and he grins widely, gums on full show. The rest of the members quickly gather around him, patting his hair (well, his bicep in tiny Seungmin's case) and cooing at his cute charms. 

"I'm glad you like her, hyung!" Bomin says cheerfully. "If there's something you want, tell me! I'll get it for you!" 

"No thanks," Donghyun says flatly, scratching the goat's ear, "I don't need anything from you." Bomin's smile doesn't waver, and he settles for holding onto Donghyun's elbow. His smile grows impossibly wider when Donghyun allows his hand to stay there and doesn't shake him off immediately. 

Daeyeol pulls Sungyeol aside quietly. "Do you think he knows?" 

"Knows what?" Sungyeol asks. "I know for one that I know absolutely nothing about that goat or why I can't have one. Preposterous."

Daeyeol pulls a face at his older brother. "Not that; do you think that Bomin knows that Donghyun probably hates him?"

"You idiot; how are you even my brother?" Daeyeol gets a smack up his heads for his troubles. Sungyeol scoffs and crosses his arms, pointing his head in the direction of their maknae and Donghyun. "Donghyun doesn't hate Bomin, he's just bad at expressing his feelings." Sungyeol thinks for a bit. "It's kind of like Woohyun and Sunggyu hyung. Like when Woohyun buys red ginger for Sunggyu hyung and hyung pretends to hate it, but I always catch him eating it on the sofa with tears in his eyes at like ass o'clock in the morning." Sungyeol claps Daeyeol on the back. "Don't worry, they're still young. Donghyun just needs to get used to Bomin. I think." 

Daeyeol stares at his brother who is apparently in one of his mature moods. His brother's words make a lot of sense, but in order to protect Bomin, he's still going to have a talk with Donghyun, no matter how unreceptive he might be. 

 

==>★<==

 

Donghyun proves to be an unmovable rock. 

"Come on, can't you be a bit nicer?" Daeyeol hisses, "I'm having a hard enough time as it is, I don't want Bomin to start crying." Donghyun ignores Daeyeol and continues to push Bomin away while hollering for Joochan to help. Daeyeol groans in frustration and turns his attention instead to Jaehyun who is painfully oblivious to Jibeom trying to prank him by tying the shoelaces from both his shoes together.

Jangjun is yelling something at the top of his lungs again and Youngtaek is trying his best to get him down from atop the table. Jaeseok's laughing at Seungmin pathetically trying to reach a mug on the top shelf without even lifting a hand to help their shortest member. Gummy busts her way through the childproof gate installed across the door to Donghyun's room and begins to trot around a fallen pillow, picking up Youngtaek's sweater from the floor this time and chewing on it contentedly. Youngtaek abandons Jangjun and rushes to Gummy and tries to free his jacket from between her teeth. 

Sungyoon is the only one who isn't caught in the chaos that is Golden Child's dormitory life and Daeyeol collapses on a kitchen chair beside him, mentally and physically drained. Sungyoon slides an expresso over wordlessly, sipping on his own whilst staring at Joochan clubbing Donghyun on the head with a pillow. 

"Are you intending to stop them anytime soon?" He says, blowing the steam off his coffee before taking a tentative sip. "Ouch, that's hot." 

"I need to make Bomin and Donghyun grow closer," Daeyeol says instead, not answering Sungyoon's question again. He seems to be doing this a lot these days, missing the point of his questions and providing Sungyoon with all the wrong answers. "But it's so hard to. Donghyun practically hates Bomin's guts. Look." 

Sungyoon does looks, but he smiles fondly instead. "No, he clearly dotes on Bomin." Daeyeol lifts his head from where his forehead is resting on the countertop and gives Sungyoon the biggest  _what-in-actual-fuck_ look he can muster. First his brother, now Sungyoon. God have mercy on his soul.  

"Sungyoon, I think you need to lay off the expressos," Daeyeol grunts, snatching the cup away. "Give me that. The caffeine is clearly getting to your head." 

"No, no- really!" Sungyoon laughs, swatting away Daeyeol's grabby hands. "Look, hyung, it's subtle but it's there!" He grabs Daeyeol's head and gently swivels it round to Bomin who is still struggling to get Donghyun to at least accept a hug from him. "Donghyun's at least letting him hold onto his hand and he isn't yelling at him to get lost. You know how he gets when he's sweaty and tired." 

"Maybe he's just given up?" Daeyeol says, "I don't know, I really don't think he fancies Bomin all that much and it worries me a little." 

"Just keep an eye on them," Sungyoon laughs. "Let's make a bet, hyung. If I can make you admit that Donghyun and Bomin are closer than you think, then... you have to do something that I want!" 

Daeyeol watches as Bomin goes flying off the couch as he loses his balance. He definitely isn't going to lose. "Okay, I'll make the bet." 

Sungyoon grins and nods in satisfaction, blonde hair flopping attractively into his eyes. "Hyung, watch them closely, okay? I'm not going to lose." He downs the rest of his coffee and takes his leave, purposely avoiding the puppy pile on the floor that has formed on top of Bomin. Joochan is lying down contentedly on top of an irate Donghyun who is squashed uncomfortably between his best friend and a winded Bomin. 

"Oh, a puppy pile!" Jaehyun says as he stands to go join. He takes a step forward and immediately goes sprawling, Jibeom's laughter following him as he faceplants straight onto the floor. Somehow, Donghyun manages to free a hand and point it towards Jaehyun, laughing inconsiderately as Jaehyun holds his throbbing nose sulkily. He doesn't realise it's entirely Jibeom's fault (or maybe he does, and is silently adding another reason to his list, titled: 'Why I Hate Kim Jibeom: A Comprehensive List'. )

Daeyeol sits quietly, watching as Jaehyun slowly unties his shoelaces and goes to complain to Sungyoon and his eyes inevitably trail to Donghyun and Bomin just as the youngest begins to cough. "Ow," Bomin whines, "You're all too heavy, hyungs." 

Joochan only laughs and pats Donghyun's back happily, but Donghyun reacts in a way Daeyeol thought he'd never see happen before the end of the world. He rubs at his eyes. This isn't possible. Donghyun did  _not_ just shove Joochan off with a kick to where the sun doesn't shine just so he could get off Bomin and help him up. Daeyeol shakes his head.

He must be hallucinating. 

"Daeyeol hyung!" Joochan cries loudly, "Save me! I'm going to be unable to have children anymore! Stupid Donghyun!" 

Daeyeol can only wish he were hallucinating. 

 

==>★<==

 

Over the course of the next few days, Daeyeol cannot stop staring at Donghyun and Bomin. As much as he hates to admit it, but his brother is right. (And maybe Sungyoon is too, but his pride won't let him admit it and he is not going to lose the bet.) Bomin is annoyingly persistent, but it seems to work out in his favourite and Daeyeol wonders if he's walked into an alternate reality when Bomin walks into the dance practice room, waddles over to where Donghyun is sitting cross-legged on the floor talking to Joochan, and settles his head comfortably on Donghyun's lap. 

Daeyeol picks up his phone, ready to call the ambulance and the managers when Donghyun bashes in Bomin's skull or something, but what happens next surprises Daeyeol and he drops his phone unceremoniously. Or rather, the lack thereof of what happens next.

Donghyun doesn't even twitch, bringing his hand up to pat at magpie's nest atop Bomin's head. "You should neaten up your hair and watch your appearance," He scolds gently, "We're going to debut soon. What if fans start to see you as a mess?" His voice holds no bite and even a passing Jaehyun finds this weird.

 

( _"Donghyun's being really nice to Bomin today," Jaehyun says, "Sungyoon hyung, aren't they weird?"_

_Sungyoon's eyes meet Daeyeol's and his lips curl in satisfaction. "No, Jaehyunnie, they're being normal. You just don't ever notice."_

_"Oh," Jaehyun frowns, "And I thought I was getting better at paying attention."_

_"You are, you are," Sungyoon says as consolation, "Just not quite there yet."_ )

 

Bomin giggles and shoots up, head nearly hitting Donghyun in the nose. He manages to swerve in time, but instead of chewing out Bomin like he usually does, Donghyun laughs it off easily. "Yah, be careful. Nearly blunted my nose." 

"Sorry hyung," Bomin says, clearly enchanted by Donghyun's smile. Joochan watches this exchange with a disgusted look on his face and ends up throwing his sweatsoaked towel at Donghyun's face before leaving to find Jibeom. Bomin swats the towel away quickly before it can hit any of them and wipes his hands on Donghyun's hoodie. "Ew," He says, standing up and preparing to run, "Donghyun hyung, you have Joochan-hyung germs on you!" 

"You brat, whose fault do you think that is?" Donghyun takes off running after Bomin who laughs out loud and runs around the practice room, occasionally using one of the members as someone to hide behind (though they both stay clear of Seungmin, knowing that he can't do much to assist either of them with his small stature). Daeyeol braces himself for impact as Bomin nears, and just as he expected, Bomin's grabbing onto the back of his shirt and ducking behind him as Donghyun skids to a halt breathlessly in front of him. 

Donghyun tries to grab Bomin, completely ignoring a completely frozen Daeyeol who is literally inches away from his nose, and uses Daeyeol to propel himself after Bomin who has run off in another direction. 

They both rush past Sungyoon who has brought coffee for the entire team. Sungyoon watches them go with a knowing glint in his eye and walks up to Daeyeol, pressing an iced Americano into his hand. "So?" 

"So what?" Daeyeol asks, feigning ignorance. He sniffs at the drink suspiciously, never fully been able to trust drinks given to him so easily after years of having copious amounts of salt poured into his coffee by the one and only Lee Sungyeol. 

"I didn't spike it, hyung, trust me." Sungyoon rolls his eyes. "So? Do you admit that you've lost our bet?" 

Daeyeol nearly spits out his coffee. "Ha, fat chance Sungyoon. You've known me for more than five years now and you think I'm going to lose to you? No." 

Sungyoon laughs and shakes his head. "Whatever you say." 

 

==>★<==

 

Okay, now, Daeyeol can't help but admit defeat. Sungyoon definitely was right that Donghyun dotes on Bomin way more than he does the others. It's the months leading up to the comeback and they've had countless practices and filmings to go for. Exhaustion shows clearly on all of their faces; even the ever energetic Jangjun is quieter and has begun to yawn intermittently at random times of the day. 

But the packed schedules take the greatest toll on their youngest and it shows clearly. Bomin trips over air for what seems like the nth time today and Daeyeol calls for a timeout. "Bomin?" He asks, walking over with a towel and water for them both. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine," Bomin says, face sickly pale, "Just a little stressed and tired that's all." 

"Are you sure?" Daeyeol gives Bomin a quick onceover. "You don't look like you're okay." 

"Ey, neither do you, hyung." Bomin smiles weakly, "I'm really okay." 

Then, his eyes roll back into his head and he falls like a weightless paper doll blown by the wind. The resounding thud that reverberates through the room as Bomin hits the floor causes everyone to stop what they're doing and snap their heads toward their unconscious maknae lying prone on the floor of the dance practice room. Three things happen at once: Daeyeol takes out his phone and dials an ambulance, Sungyoon takes out his phone and dials the managers, and Donghyun all but shoves Youngtaek out of his position in the formation to get to Bomin. 

"Yah, Bomin, this isn't funny!" Donghyun gets to Bomin's unconscious form on the floor first and yells, voice rising in panic. "Bomin-ah, you're not just playing with hyung again, are you? Bomin, this is a sick game can you just wake up-!" He is dragged away by his arms by Joochan who is surprisingly calm and deceptively strong. Who knew he had muscles in those twig-like arms of his.

"If you keep this up, Bomin can't get treated!" Joochan pokes a wriggling Donghyun in the chest and he quietens down. "Do you want Bomin to recover? Do you?" He ignores Donghyun's sulky " _ye_ s" and nods to Daeyeol. "I've got him under control, hyung, please get the ambulance here soon." 

Bomin is rushed to the hospital and since they can't all follow him to the hospital, their manager climbs into the ambulance and pulls Daeyeol along. "Sorry Donghyun," he says very unapologetically, "It's the leader's duty to take care of the maknae and that's why I'm taking him along. You'll probably get Daeyeol back within the day, but Bomin, I'm not too sure. I'll update Sungyoon and he can update you all." 

Donghyun nods, tight-lipped, and Daeyeol doesn't like the way he's agreeing so easily. He knows by now that Donghyun  _does_ actually dote quite a bit on Bomin (he still isn't going to admit defeat to Sungyoon), so to see him give up and take a step back without so much of a fight makes Daeyeol highly suspicious. But he's got no time to dwell on it, as Bomin is still running a very high fever and they do need to get him treated so he can recover. 

The last he sees of Donghyun for the day is him burying his face into Joochan's shoulder as his small, lithe frame shudders with the force of the sobs that tear through his body.

 

==>★<==

 

Hospitals are too cold, too weird-smelling, and too bright. Daeyeol is too uncomfortable, long legs pressed close to his body at awkward angles as he tries to sleep in an uncomfortable chair with scratchy upholstery as he keeps an eye on the youngest for the night. Their manager has gone back to the dorm to make sure it hasn't burned down since Daeyeol refuses to leave the hospital room. 

The door creaks open and Daeyeol shoots up from the chair, blearily rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He's just about to ask the nurse (presumably) to take Bomin's temperature and to make sure his health is improving. Then, he realises, there's something wrong with this nurse. For one, nurses do not bring 1.5m big teddy bears as gifts and climb into their patients' beds. Neither do they look like Woohyun sunbaenim and Sunggyu sunbaenim combined into one person. 

Daeyeol stares as Donghyun unapologetically climbs in right beside Bomin and leans over to pull the huge teddy bear into the tiny hospital bed. "What are you doing here?" 

"I brought him a gift," Donghyun says nonchalantly, settling in as he tucks the blankets around them both. He rests his head on Bomin's collarbone and closes his eyes. "I'm going to sleep now, hyung. Goodnight."  

"Do the managers know?" Daeyeol hisses, careful not to wake Bomin. "Do they know that Bomin now has a-" he gestures vaguely to the lump on the bed, "A metre and a half tall teddy bear and a 1.72 metre tall runaway Golden Child member?"

"They know about the bear," Donghyun says, eyes still closed and arms still wound around Bomin's torso. Bomin cuddles closer in his sleep and Donghyun doesn't push him away. Daeyeol is not even surprised at this point. "Not about me being here." Donghyun yawns. "Hyung, that's your job to tell them."  

His phone chimes then, and Daeyeol opens the message. It's from Sungyoon and only has a single winking emoji. Daeyeol sighs, and looks at Donghyun and Bomin who are cuddled up closely together, sleeping soundly, then he looks back at his phone. Fine. Maybe Sungyoon is right. 

Donghyun does dote a little excessively on Bomin. 

Daeyeol groans. Being the leader is hard, but being the leader of Golden Child is excessively so.

 

 

( _"So," Sungyoon says, holding Gummy as the manager finally hauls a happy Bomin, an embarrassed and slightly sleepy Donghyun and a despairing Daeyeol, "What did the doctor say about Bomin?"_

_"Stress," Daeyeol says curtly, still sulking that he lost the bet to Sungyoon. Joochan comes over and ushers Donghyun and Bomin away and Donghyun takes Gummy away from Sungyoon happily before trailing after Joochan and Bomin. "He's fine now."_

_Sungyoon nudges Daeyeol with his hip. "Hyung, are you mad? That you lost?"_

_Daeyeol doesn't answer._

_"I did warn you," Sungyoon laughs, "Great! I can collect my prize now!" His eyes glimmer with anticipation and Daeyeol's resolve nearly crumbles. Sungyoon's just too precious._ _"Hyung, you have to go one a date with me! We can go wherever you like tomorrow!" He leans forward and presses a light kiss to Daeyeol's cheek and scampers off._

_Daeyeol stays rooted to the spot, feeling his cheek where Sungyoon's lips brushed gently against his skin and blushes. Jangjun laughs at him as he passes by and Daeyeol throws his half-eaten shoe at his head._  )

**Author's Note:**

> honestly screw bong jaehyun, hong joochan, kim jidumb and choi bomin for messing up my bias list i am tryINg to be a loyal donghyun stan


End file.
